Think Before you Speak
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Hot Rod runs his mouth, Optimus Prime teaches him a very big lesson. Rated T for one character being knocked out. Lots and lots of tickles. Absolutely no flames, please.


**(I had this idea since yesterday and I couldn't get it out until I typed it down. Hot Rod, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Blurr belong to Hasbro. I own nothing but the plot. Note: This does not take place before or after the 1986 Transformers film, this short story exsists in its own time.)**

* * *

**Think Before you Speak**

* * *

It had been several months since Hot Rod, Kup, Ultra Magnus, Blurr, Springer and Arcee arrived on the planet Earth after receiving a message from Optimus Prime requesting reinforcements due to frequent Decepticon activity.

For a while the new members needed time to adjust to their new Earth vehicle forms, as well as understanding Earths customs. Hot Rod, due to his young age and eagerness, managed to settle in much quicker than his elder team members. This would quickly get into his processor, and that eagerness and hint of cockiness would soon get him into trouble.

* * *

One day at the Ark, Optimus Prime was on his way to meet up with Ratchet, when he chance to hear two voices in the rec room. It was Hot Rod and Blurr. Curious, the Prime hid by the entrance and listened in on the conversation.

"...And that's how America became it's own country. Did this help?" Hot Rod asked his fast talking companion.

"HotRodyoureallyhavebeenpassingallrgeexamsfarquickerthantheothers, evenfasterthanme."Blurr spoke rather quickly. Despite the speed of his friends speech, Hot Rod managed to translate what his friend was saying.

However, Hot Rod was in a state of over-eagerness and a little cocky at the moment. "I suppose I'm just special. Being special means things go your way, am I right?"

Blurr was a little taken back on Hot Rods description of the word special. He knew that being special was actually a trait that makes you unique, and it did not mean that you had the right to brag about it, which was what Hot Rod was doing. "Well, maybeyoucanhelptheothersoutbesidesme.I'msuretheotherswouldlikesomeofyouradvice, thatwouldhelpthemoutbesidesme."

Hot Rod thought hard about this. "Hmm, those guys pretty much have what it takes, just not the potential of becoming the next Prime, like me."

"ButHotRod, thisisn'taboutbeingaPrimeonEarth,whatIwishforyoutothinkaboutishelpingKup, Arcee, andUltraMagnus, andifyouthinkyouaresospecialyoucanhelpthem." Blurr argued.

"That's tough for them. I can't worry about the others problems. I got my own things to look after, like impressing Optimus when I show how capable I am than anyone else, offspring or no offspring." Hot Rod shot back.

Blurr figured he wasn't getting anything with this big shot, so he left in a huff and went to help his companions, not before he bumbled into Optimus. "Oh,OptimusPrime, Ididn'tseeyouthere, Iswear! I'msorry,sorry,sorry,sorry!" Blurr blubbered and apologized, but Optimus calmed him down.

"Easy there, young one. It is alright. I couldn't help but listen to your conversation with Hot Rod." Optimus spoke and Blurr lowered his head at the mention of the boaster's name and lowered his head.

"Iknow, butIdon'tknowwhathasgottenintohisprocessor." Blurr admitted, but Optimus had it figured out.

"He's just gotten a bit cocky," said Optimus. "But, cockiness can be his downfall, if he's not careful."

"Ifonlyhecouldseethat," said Blurr sadly. "Otherscouldusehelponthehardexamstoo."

Optimus gave some thought. "Maybe I can get him to see that," he said thoughtfully.

Blurr shrugged. "Well, goodluckPrime," he said and sped off, leaving the leader to come up with a plan to change Hot Rod's attitude. The plan was soon made up, and Optimus went to Ratchet to borrow the med bay for a while in which the medic asked why, but Optimus told him that it was for a lesson he needed to teach Hot Rod and Ratchet finally allowed Optimus to have use of his med bay for the time being. After Ratchet left the room to assist another Autobot, Optimus went out in search of Hot Rod.

* * *

"Yep, just wait until the day comes, then Optimus Prime will hand that title to me when he is ready to retire. I have always wanted to be Prime and maybe that chance will come much sooner than I fought." Hot Rod said to himself as he walked down the hallway leading to his quarters, but had no idea that someone was slowly walking up to him, his digits reaching to the young bots neck cables, until they clenched onto the cables that served as connection to Hot Rods consciousness. Hot Rod uttered a small grunt, but then fell unconscious in a faint. Optimus was able to catch him after knocking Hot Rod out with a neck pinch. He did feel bad for using this technique, but he needed to teach him a lesson on running his mouth.

* * *

Hot Rod felt groggy as his optics slowly opened and found himself in a semi dark room. He tried to move around but found that he was strapped down on a table in a spread eagle pose. "What's going on here?" he asked himself as he tried pulling his arms, but they were fastened down by the metal cuffs. "Dang it. How did I even get in here?"

"I had to knock you out in fearing you would not cooperate." said a low, baritone voice, a voice Hot Rod knew very well. From the shadows emerged Optimus Prime, his arms folded as the stoic leader looked down upon the young Autobot, with a stern yet unsettlingly angry look in his optics which concerned Hot Rod.

"Uhh, why am I here, and why did you bring me here?" Hot Rod asked while he kept struggling to break free.

"Struggling is useless, Hot Rod. The reason I brought you here and strapped you down is because I over heard your conversation with Blurr." Optimus began to encircle Hot Rod like a bird of prey, and Hot Rod was getting more nervous. Optimus really sounded serious and upset from the way he spoke to him.

"Uhh, what conversation?" Hot Rod lied horribly.

"Hot Rod, you were refusing to Blurr's request of assisting your fellow members and you were being very rude to him. I know you are wanting to become the next Prime, but as Blurr has already told you, that position is only limited to the offspring of a Prime." Optimus then glared at him and lowered his voice. "And I am not willing to give up my title to an Autobot who is arrogant and disrespectful to his peers."

Hot Rod felt a chill run up his spinal component and sighed in defeat. Prime was right, he had been rude and arrogant and he was in very big trouble. "Okay, you got me. But, please try to understand that I didn't really mean all those things I said. It's just that I felt confident about passing the exams for living on Earth, and I guess I allowed it to cloud my thoughts and my conscience" Hot Rod said sadly. "I know that I'm not fit for your title, but it has always been my dream to be a leader like you. Ever since I was a sparkling I had dreams of leading the Autobots into battle and bringing peace to the world and countless others. But, after this, I guess I have no chance at all. I'm very sorry. I'll do anything to repent."

Optimus could hear the hurt and sadness in the young Autobots voice. He realized that Hot Rod was now taking responsibilities for his actions and was now asking for forgiveness.

"Hot Rod, words can hurt others feelings, even though you don't mean it. That is why it is important to think before you speak; think about what you are about to say before the words come out. That way you will not hurt others." Optimus nodded his head and his he spoke rather gently rather than angrily.

"I understand." Hot Rod said and then Optimus laid a hand on the table and spoke once more.

"And, I forgive you for what happened, and there is something you can do to repent, and that is going through this 2 hour lesson." Optimus finished as he cracked his knuckles and scanned Hot Rod. Hot Rod was wondering what Optimus was going to do and had to ask.

"What lesson do you have in mind?"

"I was originally going to have you scrub the floors of the Ark with only your denta brush, but I think this is perfect. You said you are willing to go through anything to repent, and this is it. But before I begin, I must ask you this...Are you ticklish?"

Hot Rod went cold. Of course he was ticklish. He was terribly, incredibly ticklish and no one knew except for Arcee and Kup. Optimus then looked over Hot Rods exposed, bare stomach and hovered his digits over it, wiggling them. "Optimus, I'm not ticklish." Hot Rod tried to fool the Prime, but the big bot saw that he was lying and was shaking.

"If you aren't, then you wouldn't mind if I tickle you then." Optimus chuckled as he began to lightly trace Hot Rod's belly, slowly and teasingly wiggling his digits.

The young bot clamped his jaws shut and closed his eyes in hopes of keeping his emerging giggles as the light tickles spread all across his stomach, but it was getting hard, and Optimus was starting to see small drops of sweat appear on Hot Rod's forehead.

"What's the matter? Does it tickle? It does? Oh, in that case I should apply more pressure." The Prime soon began tickling Hot Rod harder now. The way he tickled was almost the same way a father would tickle a child; gentle enough so it didn't hurt, but rough and harsh enough to do some serious ticklish damage. And that was what it felt to Hot Rod. The digits pressed and wiggled all over his tummy and it felt almost incredibly tingly and tickly.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NOT THERE! PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEESE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"There we go. I knew it tickled. Just laugh and enjoy my little tickles, Hot Rod." Optimus teased.

"LITTLE TICKLES!? THIS IS TORTURE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Hot Rod screamed with laughter as the digits of his leader tickled him more. His laughter was hard and high, but in some strange way he felt like he was having fun. He hadn't been tickled in a long time, except when he was a youngling, but now the feeling of someone's digits stroking and prodding his sensitive places was back, and he admitted that it felt good.

"My, you have such a ticklish tummy. And I thought Bumblebee was that ticklish. Let my digits wiggle and prod your tummy. Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Optimus Prime playfully teased again and practically vibrated his hands and digits right into the center of Hot Rod's stomach, and Hot Rod was now shrieking and screaming loudly and desperately, but he could not get away do to the cuffs.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STOP! PLEASE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Hot Rod screamed with laughter again as Optimus continued with the tickles, and the Prime just couldn't help but tease the suffering mech.

"That's it, Good Autobot. Just laugh. Let it all out. Tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie cootchie coo!" Prime cooed as he looked at where his digits were tickling Hot Rod and made sure that the stomach received the best tickling experience.

The torturous tickles to Hot Rod's stomach lasted for 25 minutes until Optimus finally stopped and allowed Hot Rod time to breathe. The mech was heaving and panting hard as Optimus went over to him with a towel to wipe away the sweat from his head. "Wow! That tickled so much!" he panted and Optimus chuckled.

"Yes, I know. You need to have 2 hours of tickles in order to be fully forgiven. I'll let you take some time to get your breath back." Prime cooed as he wiped away the sweat.

After just a few minutes, Hot Rod was breathing normally, but he would be laughing soon. Optimus was now making his way to Hot Rod's feet. His feet were cuffed and his sole's were being held up by a strap that prevented them from moving. It was now helpless as Optimus kneeled and began his tickle torture on the right foot. Hot Rod didn't hold in his laughter this time and started to giggle hysterically as the blue digits roughly scribbled and tickled his foot. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle! Time to tickle your footsie! You want to move them away, but you can't. You must go through the tickles in order to get out. Your feet belong to me." Optimus Prime crooned as his digits went side to side rather quickly, sending Hot Rod into wild hysterics.

"NO! NOT MY FOOT! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! NO! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"No what? Optimus asked.

"TICKLES! NO TICKLES"

"Tickles? You want more tickles? Okay. I'll just reach over to the other foot and both your feet will get all the ticklish attention they deserve. Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Optimus sang as his hands tickled both of Hot Rods feet. Hot Rod was now crying with loud laughter and guffaws, and energon tears began to streak down his cheek plates. He begged and prayed that the tickling would stop, but his prayers were left unanswered.

The insane foot tickling lasted for almost 16 minutes until the digits finally stopped tickling him and Hot Rod sighed greatly and closed his eyes.

"Hot Rod?" Optimus went to him again to check on the young bot, but then saw that he was breathing heavily and coughing. "Here, I'll get some energon for you."

He came back later and carefully gave the liquid to Hot Rod who drank it down until the glass was empty. "Thanks. I thought I was going to faint."

"It's good you are doing well, because we still have 79 minutes to go. Just take some time and let me know when your ready." Prime reminded, and after a few minutes Hot Rod was ready.

Optimus Prime went to Hot Rods head until he was behind him, his hands hovering above Hot Rod's arm joints.

"No! Please don't! Not there!" Hot Rod begged.

"But, I have to in order for you to be fully forgiven." Optimus said before he began to lightly tickle him once again.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho no!" Don't do that! Stop!" Hot Rod tittered.

After the light tickles, Optimus began to tickle the arm joints vigorously, and Hot Rod began laughing hard once again. It was almost pure torture, and Hot Rod could not do anything to stop his leader. He was left to feel the rough and torturous tickles. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo! It's tickle time for you. Tickle time! Tickle tickle tickle!" Optimus cooed again as his digits dug deeper into the arm joints and Hot Rod screamed like a little femme, tears now back in his eyes.

Hot Rod's arm joints suffered more tickles for almost 30 minutes until Hot Rod was given another breather, but as soon as he got his breath again, Optimus went over to a nearby desk and took out two handheld brushes and went back over to Hot Rod's arm joints and began tickling him with the brushes. Now Hot Rod was laughing even harder than before; the bristles felt much worse than Prime's digits. "AHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The Prime just smiled behind his mask and chuckled as Hot Rod tried to squirm away from the brushes but he couldn't. "Don't tried to resist the tickles. You have to go through it, no matter the cost." Prime teased and cooed as he quickly moved to Hot Rod's feet and started scrubbing the feet like a mad man.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STOP IT! NO! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Hot Rod laughed and begged, but as before it had no affect. Optimus kept on tickling the bots feet until he figured he had had enough and proceeded to the stomach again and began tickling it with the brushes for almost 18 minutes until once more, Hot Rod was given another break.

"Easy now, Hot Rod. Take a breather and relax. You only have 31 minutes and I have the remaining time reserved for tickling your stomach, then you will be done." Optimus said quietly as he wiped off more sweat from Hot Rod's head.

"Oh boy. I hope I make it." Hot Rod spoke as he breathed hard.

As Hot Rod got his breathing to normal, Optimus Prime positioned himself right by Hot Rod's tummy and gently placed the tips of his digits in the middle of the stomach, counting to 3 to make sure that Hot Rod could prepare himself.

"1...2...3!"

Great shouts and screams of the loudest and most desperate laughter erupted from Hot Rod as his stomach, his biggest ticklish spot, was tickled the most and the hardest. The tickling sensation was almost overwhelming. It felt very tingly and very tickly, and poor Hot Rod was left to endure the last minutess of the tickle torture and Prime's teasing words that made the tickling worse, but he was strong and held on as the digits prodded, scratched, and dug into his stomach.

* * *

31 minutes later, Optimus was helping an exhausted Hot Rod off the table and settle him on his feet. Hot Rod could barely walk, but was grateful for Optimus offering his assistance.

"Man! I am never going to run my mouth again!." Hot Rod laughed and Optimus joined him.

"Yes, but you are forgiven and once you are rested you can help your companions." Optimus walked him to his quarters and opened the door and led him inside.

"I definitely plan on apologizing to them and helping them." Hot Rod finished and then fell into a deep sleep as Optimus laid him down on the berth.

"Ha-ha, you will make a fine leader one day, you just need some time to learn." Optimus whispered and left the room closing the door gently.

* * *

**(How was that? Did you all enjoy it? It was certainly a fun story to type up. Special thanks to GoldGuardian2418, newbienovelistRd and EmeraldMoonGem for helping me out with the story. Sparkling Lover out.**


End file.
